


Opening The Door

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Peter Hale, Cop!Chris, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’” AU<br/>~ Also on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening The Door

“You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’” AU

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stiles knows it isn’t right to antagonize his husband but some times he just cannot help himself. Hence the reason he is running down the street with a cop yelling furiously behind him - he had pushed Chris a little to far today and he was going to pay for it. Stiles snorted when he glanced behind himself and saw Chris not far behind. He sped up a little bit, already feeling winded. It was only a matter of time before Chris caught him and then he knew he’d be in real shit - Chris might even decide to lock Stiles up for the night.

It’s not that Stiles was afraid of his husband, sometimes it just took Chris a little while to calm down after one of Stiles’ stunts. Though looking back Stiles can definitely see the error of his ways, not that his husband would be willing to listen if Stiles let himself be caught. What Stiles needed right now was an exit, something to throw Chris off so Stiles could get away from him - and hopefully give Chris the required amount of time to reel in his anger. They were running down one of the busiest streets of downtown, shop fronts flashing past but they were not good enough. Stiles glanced around as best he could while running as fast as he could and almost completely out of breath.

There, just up ahead, Stiles spotted a promising escape. A guy was walking towards a car and he had this cocky asshole air to him that Stiles could spot from way back where he was, and Stiles was willing to bet anything he’d be willing to help Stiles out. The dude opened his car and Stiles was almost to the back end. The car roared to life, Stiles saw his chance and took it, throwing open the passenger door, jumping inside and whipping it closed.

“Drive!” Stiles yelled at the guy, and before he could even really settle himself the car sped out onto the street. Stiles did a little victory dance in his head. Turning around, almost completely, Stiles saw that Chris was stopped beside the side of the road with his phone in hand. “Just warning you, he probably got your plate number but don’t worry I can help you out with that later.” Stiles relaxed back into the seat, did up his seat belt, and finally assessed the man aiding him.

“So, you going to tell me what that was all about?” The guy asked, and Stiles had been right about him, the guy wore a big smirk on his face. He was slightly older, Stiles would guess around Chris’ age with dark brown hair artfully styled and a five o'clock shadow covering his jaw. He was absolutely gorgeous, Stiles knew Chris would agree. Thinking of his husband brought Stiles back to the man and his question.

"Well let's just say I may have pushed my husband a little to far and he was not pleased." Stiles murmured, now a bit embarrassed when he thought back on his actions. Chris had every right to be angry but that didn't mean Stiles wanted to be around for the aftermath.

"So he called the cops on you? What did you do?" The guy laughed as he asked. Stiles felt himself blushing.

"No. That was my husband." Stiles left it at that. The man guffawed and for a moment Stiles was worried about them getting into an accident. The guy full on bent toward the steering wheel and shook with laughter.

"This just gets better and better!" The man grinned at him, still chuckling. "Now I have to know what you did. He looked seriously pissed off." The man looked at him expectantly and Stiles turned away, choosing instead to look out the passenger window.

"Well, ugh. Fuck. There is no good way to put this." Stiles takes a deep breath. "Ok, well I wanted to surprise him at work. He's a deputy and he's really good at what he does and I'm super proud of him everyday. So I thought it would be a good idea to, uh, reward him with sex. In his office. Except it went wrong. All wrong." Stiles glanced at the man when he hummed. The man motioned for him to continue. "He has his own office, it's just a tiny little thing but it's all his. Anyway, so I sat myself in his chair behind his desk and I was getting excited. I mean, did you see him? My husband is one fine specimen of a man. And in his uniform? It's fucking sinful." Another chuckle. "Sorry, right. So I was thinking about him and decided why not relieve some of the pressure and ache I was feeling so I, you know, relieved some pressure." Stiles hoped his eyebrows conveyed his meaning of 'I whipped out my dick and started rubbing one off'. 

"Anyway, I'm right there on the edge and he bursts into his office and says my name and I just," Stiles motions cumming everywhere. "Thing is he wasn't alone. His partner walked in right behind him. I also made a mess of all these files on his desk, like abort abort contamination station do not pass go burn immediately. Needless to say he was pissed and we ended up arguing and I ran off so he chased me. And the rest you know." Stiles finished, stuffing his hands under his thighs to fight his urge to fidget. The man was watching the road, his smirk ever present.

“Yes. You jumped into my car and here we are. My name is Peter, by the way.” He introduced himself and Stiles felt like a complete ass.

“Oh my god, sorry. I’m Stiles. Shit. I should have just let him catch me. He is going to be so pissed. And I got you involved. Fuck. I’m so sorry.” Stiles let out a big stream of air. Now that he was calmer he could see that he should have quit while he was ahead. Stiles rubbed a hand over his face and let his head fall back against the headrest. 

“Now now, I do not believe there is any need to get so upset. Your husband was upset, to be sure, but I’m sure once he’s calmed down he’ll be able to see the humor in it. Also, you only got me involved by jumping into my passenger seat. If I hadn’t wanted to help you out, and have a little fun, you would still be back there with your husband.” Peter smiled at him and Stiles felt himself relaxing. Peter was right, Chris would calm down in a little bit. He just needed time.  
“You’re right.” Stiles smiled at Peter. “I think it would be best if you dropped me off somewhere along here. I’ll give my husband a call and tell him to call off the squad. Thank you, again, so much for this.” Stiles still did not want to face Chris but he knew that he had involved Peter long enough. The man was truly kind to have helped Stiles out this far, even if it was just to humor himself.

“Are you sure you want to be dropped off here?” Peter asked as he pulled up to the curb. They were just on the edge of downtown. “I would be more than happy to see you safely home.” Peter offered.

“Yes, thank you though. Once I call my husband he’ll want to come get me so it’s best if I just walk to the coffee shop just down the road and wait for him. It was really nice meeting you, even if the circumstances were truly one of a kind!” Stiles grinned. Peter smiled back.

“It was a pleasure to meet you as well. Maybe I’ll see you around town some time.” Peter let the car idle as he waited for Stiles to unbuckle himself and get out. Once Stiles was out of the car he leaned in to look at Peter.

“Maybe you will, maybe you will. Hopefully next time the situation is not so stressful!” Stiles stepped back with a small wave and shut the passenger door. He sighed to himself and psyched himself up to calling Chris. Pulling out his phone, Stiles made his way to the coffee shop.

 

\------

 

In the rear view mirror Peter watched as Stiles walked back down the street. He would most definitely be seeing Stiles again. Peter closed his eyes as he inhaled, filling up his lungs and head with the smell of Stiles - and something else quite enticing. Yes, Peter would be seeing Stiles again, hopefully with his husband in tow. Peter grinned as he opened his eyes, his burning red eyes, and said to himself.

“My mates are certainly not dull.”


End file.
